warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat-Olympics
Run by 4pinkbear! ''' Every 5 moons, the clans hold a Cat-Olympics, where leaders pick cats from their clans to be in "teams" against other clans. Also, Loners, Rogues, and other groups also are eligable to join. NOTE: Only 2 cats per person per 1 group/clan. (So you can enter 2 cats you own from one group to enter in with. but can have 2 cats each that you own per group). To join in, Leave a message on the Talkpage and wait for approval. The winning clan/group (make sure to PLAY FAIR) gets one kit per member from one of 4pinkbear's litter and a special gold medal on their clan page (soon-to-be-made). Groups & Cats Entering '''Judge-Cats (3 ONLY): Medalstar - old bronzey-gold tom with glossy fur and dark amber eyes. Has been a judge since the beginning of the clans. Immortal. (4pinkbear) Goldrose - Creamy red she-cat with gold paws and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Tsukistorm - Slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, blue-gray tom with black paws, a white flash on his forehead, large, pointed ears, a long, flowing tail, and intense amber-gold eyes. (Dove) Der Riese Richtofen (4pinkbear) Takeo (4pinkbear) DawnClan Icefeather (4pinkbear) Fadedwhisper (4pinkbear) Phoenixfeather (Phoenix) Ebonystorm (Phoenix) Bramble-ears (Wild) Waterpaw (Bird) Eaglepaw (Bird) DarknessClan Mountainrush (4pinkbear) Hazeleap (4pinkbear) CloudClan Tinystar (4pinkbear) Shadowlight (4pinkbear) Northwind (Phoenix) Thundercloud (Phoenix) DemonClan Slashstar (Wild) Smalltail (Wild) Bloodfang (Phoenix) ''FeatherClan; Dappledsnow (Dove) Crowsong (Dove) Chinchilladawn (Phoenix) Goldenhorizon (Phoenix) LeapClan; Swallowtalon (Dove) Sailstream (Dove) WingClan; Graytalon (Dove) Heartfleck (Dove) Fireglade (Phoenix) Dapplestorm (Phoenix) FallenClan; Runningsparrow (Dove) Petalhope (Dove) Sharkheart (Phoenix) Spellpaw (4pinkbear) Risingnight (Aspen) Swancloud (Aspen) BirdClan; Saburemist (Dove) Sagepelt (Dove) Blueberry (Phoenix) Whitedawn (Phoenix) AlchemyClan Goldstar (Phoenix) Kindheart (Phoenix) Samantha (4pinkbear) SolClan Getsugaclaw (Phoenix) Aoipelt (Phoenix) TimeClan Sunsetstar (Phoenix) Duskclaw (Phoenix) MedallionClan Sonicstar (Phoenix) Pinkrose (Phoenix) GoldenClan Snowstar (Wild) Roseflower (Wild) Barkfur (Aspen) Jadepaw (Aspen) Neko-MimiClan Goldenpaw (Destiny) Moonstrike (Wild) Pinksakura (Phoenix) Akira (Aspen) Karin (Aspen) Dawnfeather (4pinkbear) Wildstorm (Wild) Honestypaw (Phoenix) Points Der Riese - 20 DawnClan - 30 DarknessClan - 10 CloudClan - 10 DemonClan - 0 FeatherClan - 0 LeapClan - 0 WingClan - 0 FallenClan - 0 BirdClan - 10 AlchemyClan - 20 SolClan - 20 TimeClan - 0 MedallionClan - 10 GoldenClan - 0 Neko-MimiClan - 0 RPG Center "Welcome to the 20th annual Cat Olympics. Our newcomer to the Cat Olympics is none other than the loner Group known as Group 935, run in the Der Riese district of our woods by Richtofen!" Medalstar yowled. Richtofen dipped his head in respect to the older tom and Takeo dipped his as well. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar unsheated and sheathed his claws nervously. "Why so nervous?" Kindheart asked. "Lot of cats here. Not too happy about our chances of winning," Goldstar responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 01:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "GoldenClan and DemonClan are here!" Snowstar called out as they entered. -- Go Sweden! 01:03, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Greetings, GoldenClan and DemonClan!" Sunsetstar greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 01:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha purred. "It's okay, Goldstar relax." "Alright, in our first match, we'll have the pin down! We'll have AlchemyClan versus Der Riese in the first ring! To win, you must keep your claws sheathed while fighting to get the opponent pinned! Only Two Cats per group may participate, and the winner gets the points!" Medalstar announced. Samantha nudged Goldstar. "Let me go-I know Richtofen's tricks! And he and Takeo are going in, I just know it!" Samantha meowed. Richtofen prowled into the first ring, eyes narrowed, awaiting his opponents. This was a piece of mouse for him! No doubt about it. Takeo stood next to him. Richtofen stretched. "Ready to get 10 points for Group 935?" Takeo meowed. "Heck YES!" Richtofen replied, stretching his back. His eyes went pale amber, which meant he was battle-ready. "And in our other ring, BirdClan and TimeClan!" Medalstar announced, dipping his head. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, but I'm fighting as well," Goldstar meowed. Sunsetstar and Duskclaw padded up. "I wonder if anyone else will show for TimeClan," Duskclaw lamented. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 01:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen purred as Goldstar and Samantha arrived in the ring. "Ah, this is going to be so easy!" Takeo meowed in laughter. "I get Goldstar, you get your niece." Takeo whispered near-silently. Richtofen nodded. "Bring it!" he spat. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Try me," Goldstar taunted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 01:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm using my iPod, so I'm a little slow) Goldenpaw looked down around her feet nervously, flinching and shying away whenever a cat hissed and scooted away from her. She glanced around her nervously, only to relax as she saw her sister, Poppytail waving down at her with Snowstar up in a tree. The rest of Neko-MimiClan looked down and smiled encouragingly and comfortingly at her. Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 01:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "BEGIN!" Medalstar yowled. Richtofen smirked. "Alpha Newset Change Order 1!" Richtofen yowled. Takeo darted forward, circling the two AlchemyClan cats quickly, sending up clouds of dust to clog their vision. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moonstrike padded up beside Goldenpaw and nodded. -- Go Sweden! 01:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha coughed, squinting her eyes. "Goldstar! I can't see! Watch out if they attack us!" Samantha hissed. Richtofen laughed maniacally. "Good. Smart, just as I raised you to be bright. Takeo, circle them faster!" Richtofen yowled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha lunged forward and pinned Takeo by surprise down. "Takeo, you're out!" Medalstar meowed. Takeo sulked out and to the outer edge of the ring. "Oh, vhat's zis? My own kit, so strong now, huh?" Richtofen taunted, and lunged forward, grabbing Samantha's scruff and pinning her to the ground by the chest. "You're out, Samantha!" Medalstar meowed. "You can do it, Goldstar!" Samantha cheered, running over next to Kindheart outside the ring. Richtofen smirked. "think you have vhat it takes?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC-ish) "And in the 3rd Ring-CloudClan against DawnClan!" Medalstar announced, and nudged Goldenrose awake. "Ready to watch?" Medalstar mewed. Icefeather straightened her warriors into a line. "We wanna win, right? WHO ARE WE!?" she yowled. "DAWNCLAN!" her clanmates yowled in reply. "WHO ARE WE!?" "DAWNCLAN!" "Now Phoenixfeather and Eaglepaw, get out there!" she yowled encouragingly. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Huh? Oh, yeah," Goldenrose meowed. "Is use of alchemy legal?" Kindheart asked. Phoenixfeather strode up to the ring. "I'm ready," she meowed. "Go, mom!" Grassdawn cheered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw stepped onto the ring, he was quite big for his age which was 2 years old, and his eyes skirted the ring. 'HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 02:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northwind purred. "This should be fun if Tinystar lets me in the ring," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Northwind, C'mon. We're up." Tinystar meowed. She was smaller than a regular apprentice, but seemed fierce beyond words. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Um, is my question going to be answered?" Kindheart asked. Northwind padded up to the ring. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I guess I can explan that Tinystar was born a moon early, like Tigerstar was, and was so tiny, which she gained her name from. She was the only survivor of the litter, and she was going to be named Wishkit or Luckkit, but her father refused and forced her mom to keep the name Tinykit. BC) "Not allowed, that would be cheating." Medalstar meowed. Tinystar growled, narrowing her eyes. "I may be small, but I pack a pawwnch!" Tinystar yowled. Richtofen dodged anything Goldstar swiped at him, claws sheathed. "Holy Great Spirit of the Heavens!" Richtofen spat as a blow came to his face hard. He hissed and lunged forward, and somehow, in the clouds of dust that came forward, there was hissing and fighting no one could see, Goldstar had Richtofen pinned. "Lemme go! Get off of me!" Richtofen protested, eyes turning pale brown. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not until you say uncle," Goldstar purred in amusement. "Bring it!" Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "In Ring One, AlchemyClan gets 10 points!" Medalstar yowled. "And in rings two and three, BEGIN!" he added. Tinystar lunged forward, flapping her wings hard. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather ducked under Tinystar while Northwind headed straight for her. "You're mine, Phoenixfeather!" the she-cat shouted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw laughed "There's a reason they call me Eaglepaw!" He jumped high enough to meet Tinystar in mid-flight '''HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 02:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tinystar swiped at him, claws sheathed as in the rules of Pin-Down. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw spun to the ground and landed perfectly balanced, and looked up at Tinystar. HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 02:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tinystar spiralled into a dive-bomb.Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw waited until she was close enough... He dodged quickly, making her slam into the ground HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 02:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tinystar quickly rose to her feet, stretching out her wings again, and blowing an enormous gust of wind at Eaglepaw, even though the she was twice as small as him. He fell backwards, and she squawked (Bird-Genes) in triumph. Her eyes narrowed, and she let out a battle cry, charging forward. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah! Come on Eaglepaw!" Bramble-ears cheered from the stands. -- Go Sweden! 11:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northwind leapt over Phoenixfeather and tried to pin her down, but the ginger she-cat rolled out of the way and flung herself at Northwind. The two she-cats tussled until Phoenixfeather managed to pin Northwind down. "You got me..." Northwind admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 13:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Tinystar turned around. "Oh, no!" she hissed in slight horror, and flapped her wings harders, until dust came up just as it had in the first ring. "Heh." she grumbled. But Eaglepaw had sprang up at the last second and put a paw on her chest, got over top of her, and pinned her down to the ground right after they fell down to the ground. "DawnClan gets 10 points!" Medalstar announced. "NOOOOO!" Tinystar wailed, and then ferocity came in her eyes. "Next event is track run! You are all bird-slop after that!" Tinystar squawked. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "YEEAHH! Can I do track run?" Bramble-ears asked. -- Go Sweden! 20:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Alright. All clans and other forest groups, pick your three best runners! First part of track run is to RACE!" Medalstar yowled. "Bramble-ears, you're in, then. I'm going, too. Waterpaw, you up to it?" Icefeather meowed Richtofen frowned. "Medalstar! There's only 2 members of Der Riese here!" he spat, fur bristling. "2 will work." Richtofen let out a low growl. "We're in zis togezzur, Takeo. Let's do it!" Richtofen meowed, ferocity sparking in his usually dull eyes. "Yeah!" Takeo replied. "WE ARE DER RIESE!" Richtofen yowled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Waterpaw looked at Icefeather and nodded HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 22:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Goldenpaw-I'll go with you if you'd like!" Dawnfeather mewed, swiping the dirt off her arm. "We have to participate, you know." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on, when will we run?" Bramble-ears asked. -- Go Sweden! 00:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather sighed. "I probably won't run," she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 00:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I didn't eat a energy mouse for nothing!" Bramble-ears said. -- Go Sweden! 00:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't need that, I've trained like a normal cat would" Waterpaw sniffed "It gets better results" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 01:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've done that, so I'll be super hyper!" Bramble-ears eyes suddenly turned blood-shot. "Energy..RUSH!" -- Go Sweden! 01:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Watch you be tired out after a few seconds" she glared at Icefeather "He's acting ridiculous" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 01:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "LETS START!" Bramble-ears jumped around! -- Go Sweden! 01:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Heeey, I will get AshClan, DemonClan, and GoldenClan in your camp." Bramble-ears said as he jittered. -- Go Sweden! 01:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Freedom of speeeech!" Bramble-ears said as he contiuned jittering. -- Go Sweden! 01:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Waterpaw leaped and sat down on Bramble-ears "I'll get off when you act like a mature full grown cat" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 01:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "JITTERIE JITTERIE!" Bramble-ears sprang out from under Waterpaw. "I can't s stop it!" -- Go Sweden! 01:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I need another!" Bramble-ears pulled out five more energy mouses. -- Go Sweden! 01:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw chuckled. "Amazing that he's so hyper," Aoipelt noted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icefeather shook her head. "Bramble-ears, it's unessecary to eat. Just determination and good sportsmanship is the ingredient to success." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good luck you guys!" Sakurakit cheered for DawnClan. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I need MORE energy mouse!" Bramble-ears stuffed all five of them in his mouse. -- Go Sweden! 12:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm not sure if Bramble-ears should run. He'll burn all that energy too quickly," Blueberry noted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 12:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Woah, this is a rare sight. A few clan's must've came late." Medalstar meowed. "DuskClan isn't here....strange, y'know." he meowed to Goldenrose. "WE'RE HERE!" Thrushstar burst out. "You missed the first event!" Medalstar meowed. "Oh well, we'll make up the points. Has the track run started?" "No. But it starts in 10 minutes!" "Okay...er...Fadedwhisper will go in instead of Bramble-ears." Icefeather meowed, looking away. Fadedwhisper nodded. "So now-it's Fadedwhisper, Waterpaw, and Phoenixfeather." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank Starclan" Waterpaw growled "He would have fallen during the first few seconds of the race cause of all those mouses he was eating" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 14:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mmm, this tastes good." Bramble-ears said as he chewed the energy mice. "I'll be fine, I can choose when to unleash the energy." -- Go Sweden! 19:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, you'll be in the next event then." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So I run track or what?" Bramble-ears said as he swallowed the energy mice. -- Go Sweden! 20:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You're in the next event, kiddo. We had a quick change. You eat as much as you need, jog in place, so that you're ready for the Snow Tag next." Icefeather meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Bramble-ears began to eat more energy mice and drink water. -- Go Sweden! 20:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen had a sports drink, of course. He had just about anything twoleg. What a strange cat. "Takeo, I grabbed you some Gatorade on ze vay out." he meowed, tossing a bottle to his friend. "Thanks!" Takeo purred, lapping up the blue liquid. Richtofen also had a bucket of ice to sit in. "Ahhhhhh..." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears began to go to the snack bar and get more energy mice. "This will be great when I release all my energy." -- Go Sweden! 20:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Alright! Line up at the track to begin, please! It is three nonstop laps. Two cats wait in the center in the Pit Stop and will take turns to do each lap! The first one to go line up, the others go onto the pit stop in your designated area!" Medalstar yowled. Icefeather nodded. "Fadedwhisper will go first. Waterpaw, Phoenixfeather, go to the pit stop. Good luck!" she meowed. Fadedwhisper nodded. Richtofen jogged in place. "Who are we!?" Takeo hissed. "Der Riese!" "Who ARE we!?" "Der RIESE!" "WHO ARE WE!?" "DER RIESE!" "HO YESSSS! NOW GET OUT THERE!" "YES SIR! Wait a second-I'm your leader!" "SO!?" "FINE!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears contiuned to stuff his face with energy mice. "It was really nice of Sliceclaw to give me these." -- Go Sweden! 11:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw stretched. "I can't wait to run," he meowed. Phoenixfeather bounded up to the pit stop. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 13:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fadedwhisper stretched her legs, and looked through the crowd for Sparrowfrost. She didn't see him and frowned. "On your mark! Get set! GOOOO!!" Medalstar yowled. Richtofen burst outwards and then slowed to keep a steady pace. He was still in about 1st or second, but Takeo wasn't the faster one. Fadedwhisper pushed her legs onward no matter how tired it made her. She got to the point she was right next to Richtofen. Richtofen smirked and went a little faster so he could jump in front of her. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 15:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw hovered tied in third with Sonicstar matching his pace. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 17:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Woah! Fadedwhisper just slammed the door on Richtofen! She's in first and going fast!" Medalstar yowled. Fadedwhisper ran into the pit stop. "Go, Phoenixfeather!" she gasped out, switching. "Looks like they had a quick pit stop! Now Phoenixfeather is out and running, still in first!" Medalstar meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather barreled out of the pit stop, enjoying the run. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 18:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen and Takeo swapped, and Takeo passed Phoenixfeather with ease, despite he had legs were so short it looked impossible to be that fast. They were stubbier than any cat in the woods! Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather pushed herself on, refusing to lose to a short cat. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 18:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Honorable Phoenixfeather, how are you this fine morning?" Takeo meowed, not tired at all, in the middle of running as he slowed to meet side-to-side with her, and also to conserve energy. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm about to kick your tail in a race, shorty," Phoenixfeather responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 19:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Waterpaw was energetic to start running "Come on Phoenixfeather" she whispered to herself HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 19:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soon, Phoenixfeather reached Waterpaw. "Hurry!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 19:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Did you like what I made for the Front Page :D) Takeo kept moving until it was lap 3 and he switched with Richtofen. "Der Riese is in the lead with SolClan in second and DawnClan in 3rd, only a foot apart from eachother!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Pretteh :D) Getsugaclaw pushed himself desperately to catch up to Richtofen. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 19:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Waterpaw was quickly catching up to Richtofen "Hi!" she said from behind him HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 19:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sliceclaw makes a guest appearence!) "Hey Bramble-ears, I got you that 60 packs of energy mice you wanted." Sliceclaw shoved a ton of energy mice toward Bramble-ears. "Thanks, you can stay and be a spectator." Bramble-ears said. -- Go Sweden! 20:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC-ish Dempsey and Nikolai both make a guest appearance lol Everyone from the clans are there-it's just only a few from a few clans and all are competing. Even HorrorshopClan is there, and the residents of Skid Row. Yes, spoof clans are there too lol. So any cat even if you are not participating can cheer them on.) Richtofen smirked. "Vell if it isn't Vaterpaw. You were smaller when I last saw you." he mewed hastily, picking up his pace. "Now SolClan, Der Riese, AND DawnClan are all tied! Holy Cow!" And then all three made it across the finish line. "Get the footage!!!" Medalstar yowled. Goldenrose nodded and quickly brought back the tape. "Move it slow, I wanna make sure of who has won 10 points!!!" he hissed hastily, eyes widened in shock. It slowed, revealing Waterpaw, Richtofen, and Getsugaclaw had all made it at the same exact time. Getsugaclaw had jumped quickly to make it faster, Richtofen had skidded across after tripping on a stone (LOL), and Waterpaw had just ran without any mistakes. Richtofen skidded across a little short bit after making it through, landed face flat on the ground. He let out a hiss and shook the dust off his fur, coughing. The crowd erupted in a cheer. "Who won?" he coughed out, blinking out the sand that was around his eyes. " "Der Riese, SolClan, and DawnClan have tied for this section of the Cat-Olympics! Congratulations, they all get 20 points!" "TWENTY POINTS!?" Icefeather shrieked. "We got 20 points! We got 20 points!" Fadedwhisper cheered. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw sighed in relief. "We got fourth. Oh well," Sonicstar dismissed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Bummer Vacation :(♥ 23:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Waterpaw twitched her whiskers, saying nothing as the cats cheered. HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 23:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Congrats~!" Beautyheart purred to Phoenixfeather, padding up to the she-cat. "Thanks, Beautyheart," Phoenixfeather thanked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Bummer Vacation :(♥ 23:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nice race Waterpaw, you were really fast." Bramble-ears commented. -- Go Sweden! 00:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You stuffed yourself with energy mice during the entire race, Bramble-ears. How are you not high?" Honestypaw asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 00:45, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've trained myself to unleash the energy whenever I need it." Bramble-ears said as he contiuned to eat energy mice. -- Go Sweden! 00:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey and Nikolai found a seat. "Mine!" "MINE!" They fought over it. "You smelly drunk kitty!" "You stupid stereotypical American 'hero.'" "HEY! I AM A HERO!" Maria, Maxis, and Sophia sighed and shook their heads. Maria slapped Nikolai and Dempsey. "Shut up. We're here to watch Der Riese win!" "We're here to watch DUSKCLAN WIN!" "Dempsey-" "BOTH OF THEM WIN." "Good. That's vhat I thought you said." Maxis interrupted. Richtofen took another sip of his power drink. Takeo shook out his fur. "Next is the Swimming Competition. There are two parts; swim race, and there's freestyle tricks. Lucky for you, the quality of your aquatic tricks will get you points no matter what! If you don't do anything, you still get 10 points. The maximum reward is 1000 points." Medalstar announced. Richtofen gulped. "S-swimming c-competition!?" he shrieked. He hated water. Icefeather smirked. "Guys-we have a good shot at taking down Der Riese: Richtofen is scared of swimming." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart sighed wearily. "Poor Richtofen," she murmured. Ebonystorm grinned. "That sounds like fun," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 01:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "When is snow tag?" Bramble-ears asked as he stuffed five more energy mice into his mouth. -- Go Sweden! 11:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Haha Takeo and Richtofen bickering about their beliefs...) "Relax, Richtofen. It's only a little water." Takeo meowed. Richtofen let out a hiss. "I hate water! I've always hated water! Because of my brother." he grumbled. Takeo groaned. "We know, we know. But you still have to do it. What happened to liking swimming?" "The whirlpool." "Oh, right. But y'know, it's not as bad as you think it will be here.This is perfectly safe." Takeo encouraged. "Fine." Richtofen spat, and nervously drank more water. "It's just like our creator's fear of diving boards-she still did it because others would make fun of her not going off it, and she found enjoyment in it." "And who the f*** is our creator?" "The people in the sky, DUH!" "Oh, right. Ze Great Spirit." "No, StarClan." "I was raised to believe in Ze Great Spirit, you believe in StarClan. Ze end." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (applauds for no reason at all) Sunsetstar flicked her tail. "We haven't won many points, and this could be our chance," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 13:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (LOL XD) Richtofen trembled. "May as vell do it." he meowed in a small voice, and somehow gained strength. He flicked his tail in this unusually interesting way, up, down, and in a circle, to Takeo, as if it were some secret code. Takeo nodded and turned his paw to the left, then to the right, and repeated 3 times. Richtofen nodded and plunged into the pool, wading at the edge until Medalstar would shout the rules and begin. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetstar waited at the edge of the pool, while Pinkrose took her spot in the pool. Goldstar waded in the edge, impatient. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 13:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Bramble-ears, changed my mind. Go be in the swim thingie race." Icefeather meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good luck," Phoenixfeather meowed to Bramble-ears. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 14:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears stood at the edge of the swim race. "Now, I shall relese all of my energy mice energy!" -- Go Sweden! 19:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Get in ze pool, chemical-brain!" Richtofen snarled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar chuckled. "Some cats, huh?" he meowed to Sunsetstar, who merely flicked her tail. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears waded in the pool. "I bet I'll beat Richtofen!" -- Go Sweden! 21:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Waterpaw rolled her eyes at Bramble-ears. "Don't get overconfident, that's where you'll meet your down-fall" she mewed in a growl HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 00:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Can we start yet?" Bramble-ears asked. -- Go Sweden! 23:02, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "READY SET GO!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Waterpaw watched nervously HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 23:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetstar, Getsugaclaw and Goldstar began swimming quickly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears shot off. He passed all the other cats. When he was a fox-length from the finish line, he stopped. "There goes the energy." He began to float slowly toward the start. -- Go Sweden! 23:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen paddled quickly, eyes struck in fear. "OUT I VANT OUT!" he shrieked, swimming desperately towards the finish line, leaving the other cats behind him. He was screaming in fear of the water and he reached the finish line, winning. "DER RIESE HAS 1ST PLACE!" Medalstar yowled. (It's only 10 points-the next part of it will get more points for all the teams.) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dang it Bramble-ears!" Sliceclaw shouted out. "Agh." -- Go Sweden! 23:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetstar reached second quickly, followed by Getsugaclaw. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on Bramble-ears! Float the right way and faster!" Moonstrike called out. -- Go Sweden! 23:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm sighed. "Poor us," he muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wait, why is the water turning yel-..oh god Bramble-ears!" Sliceclaw said. -- Go Sweden! 23:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ew," Dawnlight meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 00:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "EVATCUATE THE POOL!" Sliceclaw yowled as the the yellow water flowed toward the swiming cats. -- Germany FTW 00:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetstar, Goldstar, and Getsugaclaw hurried out of the pool. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 00:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So...who wants to clean this mess up?" Sliceclaw asked. -- Germany FTW 11:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG